This Is March 5th
by Sandileina
Summary: This is how the Rikkai regulars wished Yukimura a happy birthday. Short, silly, sweet, semistylised.


**Disclaimer: **Here's a random fact: Linc is fabbity fab. Here's another random fact: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or any of the characters. :)

**Rating: **G

**Warnings: **Sheer silliness and fluff

**Summary: **This is how the Rikkai regulars wished Yukimura a happy birthday. Short, silly, sweet, semi-stylised.

**Author's notes:** Another Rikkai Drabblething. **You don't have to have read the ones that come before this, but it might help a bit. **The drabblething list goes:

**Times of Stress**

**Passing the Time**

**How to ask out Marui Bunta**

**Four Days Later**

**October Ice**

**Because I Love You**

**Evil**

**Further Nonsense**

**Dear Diary**

**Kind of… the same**

**100 Word Challenges**

**Driver in a Hurry, Child in a Coma**

**Doctor, doctor!**

**The Woes of Solomon Grundy**

**I'm Not Going**

**The Little Things**

**I Had To**

**He WHAT?!**

**Operation: Christmas Party**

**Being Fukubuchou**

**Once Upon a Time**

**My Brother Bunta**

**Dear Diary: Living with Niou-senpai**

**A Morning at the Pool**

**This is Love**

**SFRR**

**And So It Begins**

**Most Unexpected**

**This Is March 5th**

I was meant to do a birthday fic for Fuji Syuusuke as well, but… time just wouldn't be nice to me… I really wish I could've done one specially for him, but this'll just have to be dedicated to him too. So…

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, YUKIMURA SEIICHI AND FUJI SYUUSUKE!!

(And a happy birthday to me too! ;D)

-------------------------------

Sanada was the first to wish him a Happy Birthday. He did it with a small nod and smile, giving in to one of his (very) rare childish whims and putting his cap on Yukimura's head to wear.

Yanagi expressed a very lengthy best wishes, commenting on the cap and making Yukimura laugh at how seriously his joint best friend was taking his birthday mini-speech.

Marui pulled him into a tight hug, babbling enthusiastically about something that Yukimura couldn't quite understand, but thought involved his age. He could have sworn he heard the phrase 'exploding elephant' in there too, but that might just have been Marui's gum restricting how well his tongue could move.

Jackal managed to spill a cup of hot tea all over Yukimura before he could wish him a happy birthday, but the message got in there between the frantically embarrassed apologies and offered tissues.

Yagyuu gave him a very polite bow and a very subdued "Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu" before resuming preparations for morning practice, but a quiet fondness was definitely there to be read in the contours of his expression.

Akaya glomptackled Yukimura so enthusiastically as he yelled happy birthday that they both crashed to the ground. He then proceeded to shove a drawing he'd done himself in Yukimura's face, which depicted Yukimura riding a camel while several gigantic goldfish waved at him, evidently oblivious of the shark (who had, incidentally, a familiar-looking ponytail) that was creeping up behind them.

Niou didn't wish Yukimura a happy birthday. Yukimura understood that Niou wasn't the type to celebrate such things as birthdays, or condone their celebration in others. However, he was touched to discover after school that the interior of the clubhouse had been covered liberally in blue glitter and the floor carpeted with unlit cake candles. There was a tiny, tiny piece of paper in the middle; it was so small that Yukimura wouldn't have seen it if he hadn't accidentally kicked one of the candles and sent the paper fluttering into the air. It said, 'Congratulations on surviving so many years with fukubuchou as a best friend'. Niou denied all knowledge of the incident, but the bottoms of his shoes had several specks of glitter on them.

Ahh, Yukimura was feeling the dysfunctional Rikkai love.

-------------------------------

Otanjoubi omedetou: Happy birthday

Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu: Just a very formal, polite way of saying happy birthday.

Fukubuchou: Vice-captain.

-------------------------------

Sandy: Weeh:)

Please, please leave a review! That can be my birthday present xDD If you include your favourite quote from this or any other Drabblething in the review then I will adore you to bits. And be happy like a happy thing.

The next Drabblething is going to be the thirtieth:o It's gonna be either angsty, reflective or both, as is the tradition. If you have any ideas, then please share them, cos my brain's creativity is being utterly squashed by revision…

Until next time!


End file.
